


let love conquer your mind

by edelscribe



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1540s, Arguing, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, M/M, The Thirty Years War, Unhealthy Relationships, and a bastard, spain is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelscribe/pseuds/edelscribe
Summary: “Oh, be quiet, Roderich,” Antonio spat, “you’re always such a bitch when you’ve been home for too long. Too full of yourself.”Roderich's concern for the outcome of the war grows.
Relationships: Austria/Spain (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia) implied
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	let love conquer your mind

**Author's Note:**

> antonio is a bastard and I blame the brain worms on discord for this you know who you are

Framed in the doorway, his back to the firelight, Antonio thought that his husband looked like some kind of terrible fury. Dark waves loose around his face and hands clenched in fists by his sides, Roderich was gorgeous, truly a unique creature whom he had tamed for himself. 

“Pay attention to me when I speak to you, Anton.” Roderich’s voice jerked him from his reverie, ire hot on his tongue. 

Antonio grinned. “That’s usually my line.”

“No, you like to be looked at. I like to be listened to- so listen.”

Antonio stretched his legs out from the chaise he was leaning on, barely dressed and certainly not in the mood for whatever wrath had gripped his husband. “I come all the way to Naples just to be lectured?”

Roderich’s fingers curled again into fists, taking a heavy step forward, “I know why you came all the way to Naples,” he sneered, “but I place more value upon our marriage than what you do with your cock.” 

Antonio blinked slowly, a dark smile curling on his lips.

“And if you do too, you will listen to my lecture.” Continued the Austrian. “I know you value my council.”

“I value your council when you offer it with a pretty smile, lover mine.” Antonio replied, rolling his shoulders to sit forward, elbows on his knees and looking up at the raging nation from beneath wet curls, fresh from his bath.

Roderich was silent for a moment, head tilted back a little and lips moving imperceptibly. He was praying to settle his nerves, Antonio realised with a warm flush of affection. “I’m right here, if you need to speak to God.” He murmured, a flash of teeth at his own smug joke. The darkness in the room seemed more apparent now.

Roderich gave no reply, and that was probably for the best, because a conversation about heresy would probably only cause more problems. At length, Roderich schooled his expression into the kind of face other nations saw, and it made Antonio frown.

“We have him encircled. It must stay that way. If he controls the Spanish road, we are effectively cut off from one another. Its destruction would be the destruction of us.” 

“You were calling his war plans delusions of grandeur until recently.”

Roderich’s expression flickered. “Until recently he was doing nothing more than bankrolling others and crashing against my borders like water.”

“As you say, we have him surrounded. We present a united front.” Antonio insisted.

“A united front loathed by everyone. We built this and I will not see it fall because you have lost your enthusiasm for a fight.”

“Killing him yourself will solve nothing.” The Spaniard reiterated, pulling himself to his feet. “Let him tire himself out and allow the humans to solve it.”

Roderich pointed an angry finger at his chest. “It might satisfy me, since nothing else has been recently.” He snapped.

“Ah, so that’s what this is,” Antonio growled predatorially, taking slow, cat-like steps toward him, “Austria just needs a good fu-“

The finger became a fist and it pounded against Spain’s chest. Hard. 

“I have no patience for those who think they can stand against us. We are god’s anointed and he and his boy King want that name for themselves.” Roderich fumed, “If we do not prevail, then we have lost God’s blessing.”

“You’re scared.”

“And you should be too.”

Antonio caught Roderich’s wrist before it could strike him again and held it to the side, delicate and fair in his grip. “I will bring you his head myself.”

Roderich’s breath audibly caught, hand going slack in his grip, the other coming to hook Antonio’s shirt. “For me?”

The Spaniard’s grin widened, and he caught Roderich’s chin with the tips of his fingers. “If that is what my husband wishes. As long as you promise not to turn away at the sight.”

“I treasure any and all of your gifts.”

“Then I want this fear gone,” Antonio pressed, jerking his chin a little. “Trust in me. Trust in our union and all that we have built.”

Roderich’s pupils were blown wide, dark pools of black against skin blotchy with red rage. “I hate him.” He breathed.

Antonio huffed, “Don’t make me jealous. Your passion is mine.”

“It is love for you that drives my hatred of him.”

With a slight laugh, Spain lifted his husband from the floor and into his lap on the chaise, the pretty thing elevated straddled over his legs. “You’re so pretty when you’re angry.” He murmured, rubbing a thumb over his wetted lips. 

Giddy with the attention and the adrenaline, Roderich linked their fingers in an attempt to distract from the patronising tone creeping in. “Sometimes it’s the only way to get your attention.”

Antonio smirked. “You get my attention when you deserve it.”

“Hilarious.”

“I’m serious,” Antonio replied, and now his hand was wholly gripping Roderich’s jaw. “For all of your yelling, what point have you made other than that you wanted me to pay mind to you, mhn?” He asked, pulling their faces closer that he could feel the soft, irritated exhale of Roderich’s breathing.

Antonio released his face dismissively, nearly sending him toppling backwards from his perch. “Nothing to say for yourself? That’s what I thought. You give too much bearing to Francis because you’re jealous.” He insisted, “you feel neglected so you’re emphasising the extent of this war. He’s on the brink of a revolution, I can feel it.”

Roderich swallowed, watching him talk. “This is a war we might not win. You have dismissed my thoughts before and-“

“Oh, be quiet, Roderich,” Antonio spat, “you’re always such a bitch when you’ve been home for too long. Too full of yourself.”

“And why have I been home, Anton? Why is that?”

At the resounding silence, Roderich pressed on. “Because my borders are crawling with Protestants from the North. And now they’re joined by a Catholic. How does that make us look?”

“Like the upholders of the true faith.” Antonio replied. “Europe isn’t big enough for the three of us, and we have one another.”

Roderich muttered something under his breath that Antonio elected to ignore. He did not enjoy Roderich’s pessimism, or his jealousy. Well, perhaps he did enjoy the jealousy. 

“While the army at Flanders holds, we have nothing to fear. The greatest fighting force in Europe and they answer to me. Now stop making me talk politics, Roderich, I am in Naples to do exactly the opposite of it.”

Roderich’s face turned away a little. “Don’t I know it.”

“You do. And you also know that I do not like to have my plans interrupted. I would be in Austria more if Johann weren’t constantly hovering in my peripheries.”

“Bavaria is my closest ally, and my brother. Without him I stand alone against the Swedes.”

Antonio let out an exasperated sound. “That is it. I am sick of your drivel.” He declared, manhandling Roderich onto his back and positioning himself over the other. 

“Now.” He said, looking down at his husband, dangerous and beautiful caged between his arms on the plush fabric, “will you insist on continuing to speak, or will we be doing this kissinkface-down?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is set sort of,,, I think 1540s, just after Louis XIV has taken the throne of France after his father's death. It is just before the victory of Rocoi and the destruction of the standing army at Flanders which Antonio makes reference to.  
> Their defeat in the Thirty Years War spells the breaking of Habsburg domination in Europe and the same King will be the ultimate death of their marriage.  
> Antonio sucks in this but in my next fic he doesn't suck so bad I promise.


End file.
